A Glimpse of the Future
by SilverDraconisUrd
Summary: What if a little someone came from the future to see Draco and Ginny. And what if this special someone is seer that has a few tricks up their sleeve's?
1. Chapter:1

A Glimpse at the future  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own this plot though. And I'm proud to say, I was inspired to write this. And if this plot belongs to you, let me know. And if you have a better name for this story, let me know please. Thankies! Urd  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny woke up late again as she always did, her magical alarm clock failed to go off at 7:15 everyday. But always at 8:00 when her first class would begin.  
  
"Oh no!!" She shrieked," I'm late again!"  
  
She ran into the sixth year girls' bathroom and looked around frantically.  
  
"Where's my brush?! And where did Prue put my comb? Oh Merlin-"Ginny was silently brooding.  
  
"Ten minutes earlier than yesterday. Honestly Virginia how do you survive? You know every Friday we have Potions as a first period class" A voice said behind her.  
  
Ginny whirled around, to see her best friend, Prudence Blackwell, a short girl about Ginny's height with long blonde her and sparkling blue eyes, looking at her comically.  
  
"Prudence where's my brush?" Ginny asked, feeling that little tinge of envy flow through her.  
  
Prue winced visibly. "It's behind you Gin"  
  
Ginny turned around and true enough there sat her brush. She muttered something and slowly began to brush her waist length hair. Ginny wasn't all that bad looking. No, scratch that. Ginny was beautiful, her once fire red hair turned a nice burgundy/blood red-ish color. Her eyes where very different from her brother, instead of them being brown, hers was a hazel-green. All in all, Ginny was a like a model, but she refused to believe that.  
  
"Ginny, can you brush a little bit fast?" Prue asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah" Quickly Ginny ran a tub and filled it with water, not noticing the smirk that was playing on her friends lips.  
  
"Did I mention school's been cancelled?" Prue asked idly  
  
"What?" Ginny demanded rather than asked.  
  
"There's spiders and snakes all over the place, so classes have been cancelled"  
  
"Oh.." Ginny sigh and smiled slightly. She went to the sink she just was and got her favorite rubber ducky and her favorite bath oils. The ones Bill gave her, Strawberries and Kiwi's. Now it was time for some much needed relaxation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you believe it?!" Katie Amstar asked? Katie, was a blonde that was always loud. No matter what she did. And even though Ginny would never openly admit it, she seemed kind of like an airhead, on account of she said the stupidest things at the stupidest time.  
  
"I know! This school just gets weirder and weirder." Melissa Weatherby, a black haired girl that challenged Hermoine in practically everything, since she too aces all of her test and quizzes.  
  
"It was intentional"Prue said superiorly while filing her nails, not even looking at the stunned faces that stared blankly at her." I let them in on account of, I hadn't studied for that quiz."  
  
"So?! You didn't have to put spiders and snakes in the halls!" Melissa said  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Thyme Thomas asked scandalously. Thyme was a quiet girl. She passed all her class and, as many said, she was your perfect child. But, only Ginny and her friends knew the real Thyme. Thyme was a wild child, she lived life wild. Her hair was a forest green and her eyes were a stunning blue.  
  
"Potions was today. We got that assignment two days ago. Do you really think I had time to study? And with Gryffindor beating Slytherin, we all didn't have time to study. And that 8 foot long Divination assignment. Where's studying going to fit into that schuelde?"  
  
"No where" Thyme admitted  
  
"But what's the use?" Katie said. We are all going to fall anyway. A Gryffindor has never passed Snape's beginning of the month quiz. Hermoine came close to once. But she added chopped newts eyes instead of powered ones and Snape took of points for that but she had it right in her explanation."  
  
"Yeah, well, I am determined to be the first" Melissa said bitterly  
  
"We've already had a first" Prue said looking at Melissa coyly. "Ginny aced his test last year. Full marks. He tried to find a flaw, but there was none!" Prue got off of her bed and went into Ginny's trunk. And sure enough there was a piece of parchment rolled up. Prue unrolled it and showed everyone.  
  
Ashley Dimitrov, another blonde who wasn't all that smart but was rather quicker than Katie scoffed." Oh please, I'm sure that thing is so fake"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at Ashley. Katie had a look of utter admiration on her face. Everyone knew she hung off the every word that Ashley said. Ginny looked deathly and totally pissed.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"That A+ is SO fake Gin. We all know it's not true. You were with us that whole week! So you most have convinced Professor Snape with...a little something extra" Ashley shot her a look of envy.  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny shouted. Her face going a never seen before shade of red. "I studied that Whole week. With Hermoine and with Harry. I used all the free time I had. I also stopped playing Quidditch just to ace that. And I did." Then as if nothing happened, Ginny smirked evilly. "What you just mad because your oral pleasure didn't work?"  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at Ashley, whose face turned so red, they thought she would burst. Quickly Ashley ran out of the room knocking a small owl who had flown in unnoticed  
  
Ginny moved to pick up the owl and took the note it had. She opened it and quickly read it. "Anyone ready for a scene change? The problems over with so I'm going to lunch."  
  
Ginny walked out of the room and down to the Common Room. This was how she liked her days. Ashley free. She walked out of the Common Room and down the hall. She hummed to herself. She stopped when she heard something. Then out of no where a little girl fall in front of her.  
  
Ginny backed away ready to scream if she had to, when the little girl just stood up and brushed her robes off. And turned to look at Ginny. She grinned. Ginny slowly took in her features. She had silvery-pink hair and hazel-green-gray eyes. She had a pinch of freckles from one cheek to the other and in her left arm, she was clutching a white teddy bear.  
  
"MOMMY!" She screamed and jumped into Ginny's arms.  
  
This snapped Ginny out of her revere. She looked down at the little girl who was in her arms and currently was snuggling her.  
  
"I'm not you mum, sweetie. I'm only 16. I can't have any kids yet."  
  
"I know" The little girl said. She tilted her head and moved the shoulder of her robe down. To show the only thing a Weasley woman would have. A heart shaped birthmark with a 'W' entwined with it.  
  
Ginny gasped." Who are you?" She managed to croak  
  
"I am Desdemona Annabelle, but you can call me Desi Mommy"  
  
"Right" Slowly Ginny began to walk to the Great Hall. Everything that just happened running through her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one noticed Ginny caring a bouncing four-year-old girl. Until she got to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry looked at Ginny then at the girl then at Ginny again. Hermoine looked at Ginny questionly but not doing what Ron had the guts to do.  
  
"Who is that Ginny?"  
  
Before Ginny could say anything, she jumped out of Ginny's arms and hugged Ron's waist. Amazing, she never dropped her teddy bear. Ron looked at her as if she was a little green alien with multiply heads each screaming, eat rabbits!  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Ron asked  
  
Desi looked hurt, her eyes widen as huge as a house elves, and they glistened with unshed tears. She began to whimper as if she was about to cry. Ron, slowly beginning to get scared and he picked her up and rested her on his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry luv, I didn't mean to make you cry but-" Ron tried to explain  
  
"S'ok uncle Ronnie. You don't know me yet on account of I'm not born here yet" She giggled and took one of his turkey sandwiches happily munching into it.  
  
Ron shot Ginny a what's-going-on-look, but Ginny was to engrossed in her conversation with Thyme to see him.  
  
Suddenly Desi jumped out of Ron's lap and bounded to the teachers' table where Professor Dumbledore was talking animatedly to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hi Mister Great-Grandpa Dumbledore." She chirped  
  
Dumbledore stopped and looked Desi and smiled, Professor McGonagall looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Hello M'Dear how are you?"  
  
"I'm Grandpa and you?" She asked politely  
  
"Ahh- I'm marvelous dear. I trust you have found your mommy?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes Grandpa" She answered and she began to look around the Hall, and when she found what..or who she was searching for she reacted like any normal four year old would.  
  
"DADDY!" This outburst caused everyone to turn and look at the small silvery-pink haired girl. Ginny looked at her and blushed. She had inherited the Weasley yell. Everyone murmured and looked around. Ginny looked at the person her "daughter" was looking at suddenly she didn't feel to good.  
  
A/N: I know My story sucked major. But if you can kindly do me a favor and rate this on the" Suck Scale" how totally terrible my story was. And about the blonde thing, sorry about that. I think blondes rock! 


	2. The Beginning part 1

A Glimpse Of the Future  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
Author's Note. I am SO sorry. So Many things have happened, baby-sitting, tests, quizzes and the sort and most important, I'm grounded. Hey look on the bright side; I only have 10 more months to go! I should have done this BEFORE posting chapter one. OK V, Everything has a purpose and way they are. I know that's how a four year old is supposed to act. And Ginny we'd get into that later on. Thank you everyone VERY much.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Beginning.   
  
  
Desdemona Malfoy sat at the table with her parents and her big brother Edward who was out of Hogwarts for summer break.  
  
"So, Eddy, how's Lauren?" Ginny asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet.  
  
Edward scoffed, "She's fine I guess." He looked down at his eggs and stabbed the gingerly.  
  
"Something wrong, sweetie?" Ginny looked at him concerned.   
  
He shook his strawberry silver hair, "No mother, nothing's wrong"  
  
Desdemona's ears perked up, "Lauren left him mum. She left him for Vladimir, his best friend"  
  
Draco sniggered. "Thank you Desi, that sure beats the hell out of asking in vain"  
  
Edward glared at her. "How do you know that?"  
  
Desdemona giggled, "You went home and the owl came into my room and I thought it was Emily...and I opened it"  
  
"Mum!" Edward roared. He was about to go and hurt her when he felt his father's glare on his back.  
  
"Edward, leave her alone. She's young" Ginny said  
  
Edward growled and left the table, tears pricking his eyes.  
  
"Daddy, when are Grandma and Papa coming?"  
  
Draco and Ginny looked at each other exchanging a look. Lucius and Narcissa hadn't approved of their dating when they were back in Hogwarts and they weren't happy with their marriage. They had only visited twice, once when Edward was born and just last year. Desdemona had instantly fallen in love with her Grandparents.   
  
"Well....maybe for Christmas Desi" He said soothingly.  
  
"Oh..." She said looking distressed.  
  
Desi excused her self and left.  
  
Draco and Ginny looked at each other again.  
  
"Why does she like them so much?" Draco asked, getting up and putting his dishes into the sink.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny said getting up, gathering everyone else's dishes and putting them into the sink.  
  
"Do you think, if they find out she likes them they'll get her into the dark arts?" Draco asked looking at her  
  
Ginny studied her husband's face. "She might do it, trying to desperately seek their approval. And they will do it, just to spite us. To spite me." Draco clutched his forearm tightly, closing his eyes, remembering the Dark Times.  
  
Ginny caressed his face lightly. "That's why we're keeping our distance, to prevent that."  
  
Draco sighed. She was right, as females always were. He leaned down and kisses her lightly. Work could wait for the time being.  
  
  
  
Desdemona looked at her house-elf. Toya, it was a little after 11. Her parents were still and work and her brother was outside playing Quidditch.   
"Toya?" She whispered sleepily.  
  
"Yes, Misses Desdemona ma'am?" Toya asked in her high-pitched voice  
  
"I'm ready to retire to bed now"  
  
Toya nodded her large ears flapping she ran to Desdemona's closet getting a green nightgown she ran to her. Desdemona undressed and put on her nightgown, she crawled into her bed.   
  
Her bedroom door burst open Edward walked in. His Firebolt 4000 on his shoulder, Toya disappeared instantly.  
  
"Hey there" He said, looking at her.  
  
"Hi" she whispered sleepily.  
  
"I came to tuck you in, but...I see, you've done that all ready"  
  
"yeah" She murmured. Edward walked over to her.  
  
"Sorry about yelling at you earlier" He sat on her bed next to her. "I guess I lost my temper. You know, the old Weasley charm"  
  
Desdemona giggled. "It's ok"  
  
"I see you took Grandpa Malfoy's advise and talk like a big girl."  
  
"Yes." She held her nose high, he Malfoy qualities beaming.   
  
"Hm...you are-" Edward was interrupted by a loud bang that shook the whole of Weasley-Malfoy Manor.  
There was another bang, this time the dolls on Desi's shelves fell. Desi got up and clung to Edward who was panicked. He took her and ran out of her room quickly. He ran down stairs the house shaking and quivering around him, like it would collapse at any minute. He reached the door and ran out side, and stopped dead in his tracks. There were thousands of black hooded people out side his house, and in the front was a thing that couldn't be considered human at all. It smirked and the house fell down with a tremendous thud.  
  
A hooded member stepped forward and shouted, "Give us the girl!"  
  
This made Desdemona cling to him even more tightly, and he could feel his neck start to dampen, she was crying.  
  
"Never!" He shouted.  
  
"Accio Edward's Firebolt 4000!" His broom fell from his grip. He looked around his wand wouldn't do him any good in this situation. He turned and ran to the back of the house and he heard it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" He fell to the ground, his body falling on top of Desdemona's. She quickly scrambled from under him and ran into the woods. She ran to where she remembered, where Edward told her his tree house was. She quickly climbed the ladder and hid in the tree house, to afraid to go to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, sorry it's so short, but, if I had continue, I wouldn't have been able to post this. Tell me what you think, and Thank you again!!! Also, I need someone to explain the role of a beta reader. 


	3. The Beginning part 2

A Glimpse at the Future  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We all know, I don't know it.  
A/N: OK, I am so very sorry. My computer kind of messed up my story a bit. And I don't think I was clear, the beginning part one is really the past, and it's how everything is now. Desdemona's brother was killed. Keep in mind. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Silver  
  
P.S. I need a beta reader, my handicapped mind is driving me insane.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Desdemona woke cold and damp in the tree house. She had finally gone to sleep. After she watched the people in the black burn her house to the ground, and listened to the blood-curdling screams of the house-elves. Her mother came home at mid-night, and Desdemona watched, watched as they stripped her mother of her clothes and raped her, then they waited until her father came home, at dawn, and tortured him too. Then as the sun hit the coast, they killed them and vanished. It was then she fell asleep.   
  
  
"Desdemona?" She heard from the distance. She sat up with a start.   
  
"Grandpa Dumbledore?" She whispered. She narrowed her eyes and crawled to the edge of the tree house and peered over the side. A head fall gray bobbed back and forward.  
  
"Grandpa Dumbledore!" She climbed down the ladder and ran to him. He opened his arms to her, and enveloped her into a warm hug. She hugged him back. Closing her eyes, allowing her self to cry the first time.  
  
"Oh, hush little one." He said. He picked her up and carried her to his coach. Rocking her gently. He opened the door and immediately Mrs. Weasley took her from him.  
  
"Albus. What are we going to do?"  
  
"We can give her to Ronald. He and Hermoine can take care of her. Then she'll go to Hogwarts and be on her own after that." He said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Do you think...do you think that Cornelius would want to take her in for questioning?" Molly asked looking up at him.  
  
"No, she's far to young. Contact Ronald for us Molly, this young one has something that Voldemort wants."   
  
Molly looked at him fearfully. "Do you mean...?"   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "She's the one we've been waiting for. She can give Voldemort what he's been wanting, immortality and Harry Potter."   
  
Mrs. Weasley gasped and looked at the weak 4-year-old girl in her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Desdemona woke up, for the second time that day and looked around. She wasn't home, and she wasn't in the tree house. She stood up and walked out of the room to another room, a room filled with cases of books and of old looking people in pictures talking to each other. The door to the room burst open and Dumbledore walked in with a tray of food upon it.  
  
"Grandfather?" She mumbled.  
  
"Dear, you shouldn't be awake as yet." He walked to the desk and rested the tray on it and sat down. Desdemona walked to him and sat on his lap. She remembered when she found out Dumbledore was her Grandfather, how everything changed, how her father changed considerably. She nuzzled her nose into his chest.   
  
"Grandfather...is Edward OK?" She asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and held her close to him. "No Desdemona, He's not. I'm afraid to tell you, Edward's hour has passed."  
  
Desdemona looked up at him confused. Not understanding the concept.   
  
"He'll never come back Desdemona. He's passed away, so has you mother and your father."  
  
Her eyes widened. Even though she knew that her parents were dead, she didn't know that Edward was dead also.  
  
"Desdemona. I have something for you to do for me; it's something very big. You don't have to do it. You could turn it down, right now"  
  
Desdemona contemplated on her choices. "What is it?" She asked meekly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Things in another universe isn't going as well as they should be, your mother and your father aren't getting alone at all. So says the young woman I have monitoring them. They are hateful to each other than they ever were in any of their alternate past lives. And at the rate they're going, they will never have Edward, or you."  
  
"Isn't that good though?" Desdemona asked bitterly.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "No my dear child. You see, this would be the only time you exist. You would never come to life in any other timeline but this. And therefore, upsetting the balance of time."  
  
Desdemona looked around. "I'll do it."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, the same twinkle. He took out his wand and handed it to her. "Tap this on your head three times and say, 2002. You'll be expected there by one o clock. Remember, you can't tell them the real reason you're there ok?"  
  
Desdemona nodded. She took the wand from him and went back to the room. She tapped the wand against her head and whispered " 2002"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PRESENT (Well, this is BEFORE Desdemona came.)  
  
Ginny sat in front of the school councilor with Draco Malfoy sitting next to her. Ms. Batwell the private councilor hired for just Ginny and Draco looked at the two.   
  
"You two need to at least talk to each other." She said soothingly.  
  
"No, we don't." Draco snapped at her.  
  
"Are you sexist?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No I'm not, are you?" Draco asked, looking at her.  
  
"Of course. But I don't snap at any guys now do I do?"  
  
"You're snapping at me now!"  
  
"I didn't think you were a guy"   
  
"You third-class b-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Ms. Batwell stood up pounding her tiny fist on the desk. "Now you two need to calm down!"  
  
Draco sighed. "Pardon me, I have detention to serve." He got up and looked at Ginny, before walking out.  
  
"Ms. Batwell," Ginny said moving up into her chair. "There's something wrong."  
  
"Really Ms. Weasley?" She asked, sarcasm evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes, you see, I have these dreams. These dreams about something, and it is have very frighten affects on me. I don't know what it about exactly. But I know, it means something. And I've been seeing and hearing things, I can even touch them. I touched it once. And it giggled and ran"  
  
Ms. Batwell looked at her. "Maybe, it's a prank. Mr. Malfoy maybe trying to get you to say you're crazy. You might never know his motives. But be careful Virginia. He's a trickster, and you know it."  
  
"Yeah" Ginny said loosen her tie. " Pardon me Ms. Batwell. But I have a potions test to study from."  
  
Ms. Batwell sat back and smiled. "Yes Ms. Weasley, you're excuse." Ms. Batwell took a piece of parchment and wrote something on it. "Don't forget, our session tomorrow at 8."  
  
"OK." Ginny took the piece of parchment from her and walked out of the council room. She walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
"Watashi na otetsudai*" The portrait opening to and allowing her in. Ginny crawled through the portrait whole and walked up the girls dormitory. She opened the door to the 6 years dorm and went in. She changed out of her school clothes and into her pajamas. Yawning she crawled into bed. And fell asleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I need a beta reader, BADLY. Like I said, I'm grounded. Oh! And Watashi na otetsudai is Japanese and means, I'm trapped in here. And as you know, Ms. Batwell is one of my characters. And this is where you came in with the snakes and other creepy-crawlies PLEASE! I NEED A BETA READER!! 


	4. Author's Note

A Glimpse in the Future  
  
Author's note: I am so sorry for not updating in like, years, but I guess I been to busy and stuff and on lock down. I still need a beta reader, I think I need two cause I make a lot of mistakes, and to think I want to be a writer. Silly me! Yea, I NEED A BETA READER, IF THE OFFERS STILL STAND, PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT. Crazy_cuteness17@yahoo.com. DominicanqueenQ@aol.com. Or (yup, the list goes on) my little sister's (not like she knows I check her mail. Oh no...) Dymond_pimpteress@hotmail.com  
  
And some one asked me what I did that made my parents ground me for 11 months; it's more like 3 years. But first, I shoplifted, stole my uncle's car, wrecked it, helped my friend during her pregnancy not telling anyone, which I guess was a no no. Mostly, I took my family's car and wrecked them  
  
So, please, I need a beta reader. Pseudonym Sylphmuse and Animegirl 18 aka Hoshiko if the offer's still up, let me know, and if other's want to know more, please let me know, you have my e-mail addresses and stuff. 


End file.
